Black
Black is one of the boys who can transform into a wolf. He lives with his friends Red,Ethan,Kyouhei,Lucas and Brendan Pokemon Wolf Stories He is first seeing when they were discuting about the new town. Red told them to go and hunt, he went with Lucas, Black told him that they doesn't have to pomp into a human, but Lucas didn't Heard and ran away Black just follow him. In the way to get home. Black got shocked as he saw a beautiful female in a trap. Lucas and Black free her, she told them that her name was Bianca, and told them that she was searching fo r his brother Max, Black told her that they will search with her. When they arrived, Black and Lucas presented Bianca to their friends. When Bianca and Max got together, Black accoppained them to their home when they arrived before he left he told them of being becarful and ran away to his friends.Then he arrived he was bothered by his friends, but he told them that he isn't in love with Bianca,after that they decided to go to the town, when they arrived they saw 6 girls, all were atonish because it was love at first sight but they decided to go back to the forest,then Black went for a walk and he saw the same girls and he ran away, when he came back he told to others that he saw the same girls in the forest,then Bianca and Max arrived and told them about a monkey who kills people and dogs. After they leave, they saw the girls comming and presented themselves, he started to fall in love this time with White one of the girls, Black told them that he was the dog that they saw reveling that they are wolves,but Blue and the others didn't feared,then they told them about a giant monkey who is in the forest and they need to stay at home, but Ethan asked where they live, White pointed at the house and Black responded that he got it smiling at her,reveling that he is falling in love with her,whent the girls left, Black started thinking about White. At the next day he with Red and the others visited the girls, but the girls were worried about the murders, Red told to Kyouhei,Lucas and Brendan to look for on the forest, and Black stayed with the girls and with Red and Ethan,later they find out that White and the others were wolves too, that made Black happy and stayed close to White.A few days passed and Brendan came telling everything about what happened so they ruch to battle Shogun,in the way they meet the local líder of the pack named Saheji who told them about Drew resulting that he was the son of Ethan. When they arrived they saw how Kyouhei,Lucas and Drew defeated Shogun but also expierence Drew's death. After that they try to cheer up Ethan since he lost his son,who gladly became happy,in the way Red told them that they should stole food so Black went with Brendan and Lucas. In the way they heard a wolf calling Kenny,sudden he with the others turn around and the wolf started to tell about Kenny who has the same fur as him so the wolf told him that he has to be his father,Black got shocked but he didn't believe him so he leave with Brendan and Lucas asking who is that Kenny. When thet arrived with food they encounter with the others and saw the girls house with her owners so they decided to stay until they were gone for a while. After the owners went to shop, Black and the others went to the girls is house. When they arrived Black asked them about White, Dawn pointed at the floor and he saw her he suddenly ask what happened to her. Mei respond him that is long story. Then he carries her telling her to wake up until she was awake and all keep talking about stuff and the battle of Shogun until they have to leave becasue their owners will arrive in any moment. Black kissed White in the front before he left. In the walk they were stopped by two dogs Ash and Barry that told them that they were some of the survivors of the battle with Shogun and wanted to join them. They glady accept them. Black wanted to take a walk and Ethan follow him. In the walk they saw dog telling to Black that he was his father,Ethan asked his name and he respond that his name was Kenny,Black suddenly knew that this was the kid that one dog told him. Kenny keep telling him that he was his father but Black refuse it telling him that he never had a mate, and run away with Ethan.When they return they got bombader with questions,Black told them that they meet again Kenny,and it is unsure if Ethan was Ethan's son,but Black with the others told Ethan to go and find Kenny.Later Max went running toward them telling that a dog name Hougen has kidnapped their girls and that wanted to mate with them. That made Black and the guys very angry,Black asked Max where was Hougen's shelter.Unfortunately Max didn't know but told him that he can smell his footprints,he and the others didn't thought for a second and rush to rescue their girls until they find Hougen's shelter. When they arrived Red smell Hougen and Blue together and run to help her meanwhile Black and the others fight the rest of the dogs and wolves and find their girls.When they arrived they smell they house and he with the guys encounter White and the girls.Black was glad that to meet White again.Then they meet Sniper who attacked Ethan.All heard Kenny scream dad and that made all except Black and the boys shocked. In the way Lyra became angry and sad to Ethan and run away,and Ethan runs after her,Kenny follow them.White and the girls wanted an explanation,Black and the boys tells the whole story and everyone understand it.When they arrived they were glad to see Blue and Red.Black told Red about what happened to Lyra and Ethan in the way.When Ethan and Lyra came and tell the great news,Black and the others were happy for them. Later they say Hougen with all his pack screaming for a battle,Black decides to take Red's place.In the battle Hougen told them that he had killed Kenny making everyone shocked. Then Sniper attack Black, fortunately Black was able to defeat both Hougen and Sniper.When Sniper tries to attack Black again,he fell into a hole,after Sniper fell, Black run away to follow Hougen,but a man appeared and killed Hougen to death. After Hougen's death Blakc and the others came back. He was received by White.Some monthns passed and Black was standing in arock when he saw a bear named Akakabuto. Black told what he saw and decided to bring more wolves and dogs to fight the bear. In the way they saw a wolf named Joe who result to be Ethan's last son. Black and the pack decided to leave them alone. After some time they came and Red asked Ethan if it went well, Ethan responded more or less. Category:Male Characters Category:Wolves Category:Humans